User talk:Monkeyman0490
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Monkeyman0490! Thanks for your edit to the Stinger (Dart Tag) page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! Cerrwiden (talk) 19:07, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Welcome to the Nerf wiki! We hope you will be a good member here! Bigshock1134 (talk) 20:17, February 1, 2019 (UTC)BigShock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 20:17, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Message I challenge you to a nerf war (if you live close enough to me) at Tuesday april 23 7PM Vancouver time zone. Basic mods only. 2 hit kill. Stock secondary blasters. Whatever gear you want. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 19:07, March 4, 2019 (UTC) RE:your response Coward. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 20:36, March 4, 2019 (UTC) How you make Polls Make a Poll like this: Title of poll Choice 1 Choice 2 etc. * For example, here is a customized poll: What Is Your Favorite Color? Red Green Blue Other * Save the page. Now anyone can vote in your poll! The end result: What Is Your Favorite Color? Red Green Blue Other [[User:Demondude54|Demon2 (Talk Contributions) - ]] (talk) 03:44, April 14, 2019 (UTC) RE:Retalicon I just made one myself. I think I used part of a plunger tube from a Buzz Bee Tek 6 or something, cut it to the right length, and put it in the stock rest compartment. The spring holds the part in place and it works great. You could probably do it with anything that fits, like PVC piping or anything similar. [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 06:05, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Hi monkey I just want to know why are you getting rid of your messages? Amer1ciuM (talk) 01:20, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Nice try fooling me with your "website". I'm not gonna get Rick Rolled today...Amer1ciuM (talk) 01:35, June 25, 2019 (UTC) But how did you know it was a rick roll if you didnt get fooled?Monkeyman0490 (talk) 01:40, June 25, 2019 (UTC) What was editing my user page for!? I have angry mode's activated... Amer1ciuM (talk) 19:18, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Editing other user pages Don't edit other people's user pages, that is against the Code of Conduct. Plus it looks like Amer1ciuM isn't very happy about it, so just don't. [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 19:29, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Micro Shots Hey Monkey. Where did you get the updated photos for the Lucio, Mei, and Roadhog blasters? Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 16:41, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Icon Elite Well, the blaster itself is the only mention of N-Strike Elite. Everything else, description, packaging, item listing, has it as N-Strike. So it's like 3 mentions of N-Strike to 1 mention of N-Strike Elite. A similar thing can be said for the Nanofire. Only 1 mention of it being N-Strike, that being the item listing. Everything else has it in no series. The wiki has it listed in no series, rather than N-Strike. If you're fine with the Nanofire being not in any series, why not the Elememt and Magstrike in N-Strike? And no, I hate the idea of it being in both. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 02:46, July 29, 2019 (UTC) But why the Magstrike and Element and not the Stampede? The Stampede also claims to have a preformance boost, going from about 30 feet to 70, so your point is invalid. I personally think that the Magstrike and Element will probably be re-released under the Elite series possibly under new names. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 02:59, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Atom Blaster Give me one of your atom blasters NOW i NEED IT! Lol (Nah, ill buy one on ebay, there cheap enough for a rare blaster) A23er (talk) 01:37, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Re: Where did you get that I got it from Brickseek, calm down. Takedown Listing Hi. I'm wondering where you got that Takedown listing you mentioned on the Takedown XX-800 page. If you can post it to me, that would be helpful. Thanks! Alternate names for the Fortnite blasters Just wondering where the alternate names for the Fortnite blasters came from. Is it on the back of the packaging or somewhere else? Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style :I believe these are the names given to the early listings, just like "Rival Licorice Single" but I wouldn't exactly use that as an official alternate name. Unless we agree on making "Rival Licorice Single" an alias for the Reaper Blaster, which is weird but I'm alright with still. :Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 14:54, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Double-posting Hi Monkey. Could you please start using the edit function on the forums, rather than making multiple posts in a row? We do have a rule against this, and it's not one I like getting on people's cases about. Jet (Talk ) - '''Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style :I'm wondering if there are exceptions to double-posting. For example, what if someone wanted to quote more than one person? Is double-posting allowed in that circumstance? I understand that the quotes could be manually stitched together into one reply via the source editor, but some may not be familiar with it. Or maybe they can just clearly state who they are talking to without quotes, so that they won't need to double-post. That might be the easiest solution. :Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 21:34, September 19, 2019 (UTC) ::I'd be willing to say that would be an exception to the rule, yes. Manually stitching together quotes may be hard for those not using the source editor. Otherwise, having it all in one post is vastly preferred. Jet (Talk ) - '''Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style RE: Wiki help Tabber in infoboxes requires the use of the the tag. You can see an example of it in action on my Sandbox. If you have trouble deciphering the code, feel free to leave another message and I can try and help with what you're making. As for the default infoboxes, they should just delete as normal... I'm not sure why they wouldn't be deleteable. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style :You'll need to use the source editor to add in the tabs. This is the most basic form of the code you can use: (The label for your tab) (A file name to your default image to display; completely optional, iirc) :Each tab you want to add requires an additional section, which you can literally copy and paste below the first and make changes as needed. Here is a quick example, based on what you would want: Full Size Skittles_Full.jpg Fun Size Skittles_Fun.jpg :Something to keep in mind is that the first tab you create will be the one to show by default. So, code accordingly. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style ::No, no special templates or anything. If you'd like, I can create an infobox for you on your wiki. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style